Kryptonians
The''' Kryptonians''' were a highly technologically advanced alien species that originated from the planet Krypton. History To be added Physiology Kryptonians are humanoid, with very little differences to actual Humans. The only real differences to them are their abilities under a yellow or possibly blue sun. Powers *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Kryptonians are an extremely denser lifeform, possessing cells which soak up solar energy from a yellow or blue sun more efficiently than Humans. **'Invulnerability:' Aside from a dense-molecular structure, Kryptonians also possess a supercharged bio-electric aura. This enables their bodies to take abuse no normal human possesses. the aura acts as a close to skin forcefield, making them immune to bullets, lasers, etc. They can even take the full effect of Darkseid's omega beams without severe injury. **'Solar Energy Absorption:' A Kryptonian's cells act like millions of solar batteries, which fuel their powers. They can store vast amounts of energy in their reserves for later usage and if they need to recharge, they simply expose themselves to the sun, soaking up the ultraviolet radiation. **'Superhuman Strength:' Kryptonians are able to lift tons over their head with great ease, as well as break through Green Lantern constructs. They possess strength capable of matching that of New Gods like Darkseid. **'Superhuman Speed:' Kryptonians can move at super sonic speeds, however are not as fast as beings like Speedsters. They can use their speeds to easily disarm opponents and effectively use speed in combat. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Kryptonians possess extremely fast reflexes, far superior to any athletic human. **'Superhuman Stamina:' If constantly exposed to a yellow sun, Kryptonians possess nearly limitless stamina. **'Flight:' Kryptonians are naturally able to repel off the ground and defy gravity. They can even fly at faster-than-light speeds. **'Self-Sustenance:' So long as they have solar energy in their bodies, Kryptonians don't need to eat, drink or breath for long periods of time. **'Heat Vision:' Kryptonians are able to produce beams of intense heat/fire from their eyes, powerful enough to cause damage to a New God. **'Super Breath:' Kryptonians are able to take in and compress mass amounts of air into their lungs and expel it with a hurricane force wind. They can also manipulate the temperature of the wind, freezing it to temperatures below zero. **'Longevity:' Kryptonians age much slower under a yellow sun than they would under a red sun. This means they have the potential to live indefinitely without showing any physical signs of aging. **'Superhuman Senses:' The senses of a Kryptonian are at superhuman levels under a yellow sun. ***'Superhuman Hearing:' One of their most iconic sense they use is their incredible hearing. They can pick up sounds before they hear them, giving them the ability to hear sound and pitch variant frequencies worldwide. They can also block out ambient sound to concentrate on one thing. **'Superhuman Smell:' Kryptonians can smell different odors throughout an entire planet. **'Superhuman Vision:' Kryptonians have a variety of visions humans use through the use of technology. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Kryptonians can see in all of the EM Spectrum. This includes broadcast and radio waves and frequencies. This ability also gives them stealth capability against Radar and satellite detection. ***'X-Ray Vision:' One of their most iconic vision based abilities, Kryptonians are able to project non-harmful x-rays on an object or person to see through them. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Kryptonians are able to see at the microscopic and even sub-atomic levels. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Without breaking laws of physics, Kryptonians can see objects from great distances. ***'Thermal Vision:' Kryptonians can detect heat signatures from tracks, such as from a person or object. Abilities Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' A radioactive piece of their homeworld, Kryptonians are vulnerable to the extremely painful energy it radiates. The effects are instantaneous on Kryptonians, which result in slow and painful power loss, which will result in death if exposed for prolonged periods. *'Magic:' Kryptonians cannot process magic based attacks. This is due to their bio-matrix incapable of processing the chaotic nature of the energy magic gives off. *'Red Sun Energy:' Because they evolved under a red sun, Kryptonians possess none of their abilities under it. So long as they are exposed to the energy, they are as normal as any human. *'Metahumans:' Though they can withstand a great deal of abuse, Kryptonians are not invincible to certain metahumans. These beings usually have strength that can match and even surpass a Kryptonian's. *'Lead:' A Kryptonian's x-ray vision can see through virtually any element with the exception of lead. Ironically enough, lead is their only defense against Kryptonite radiation. *'Solar Energy Dependency:' Kryptonians need to maintain their exposure to solar energy to maintain their powers, otherwise their powers will fade. Known Kryptonians * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Doomsday * Conner Kent/Superboy (Human hybrid) * Krypto (Kryptonian dog) * Bizarro (clone) * Eradicator (Kryptonian Al) * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (robotic clone) * Jor-El * Lara Lor-Van * Supergirl * Bizarro Supergirl (clone) Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' (single Superman) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (single Superman) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (single Superman) *''Justice League Dark'' (single Superman) *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (Superman; mentioned) *''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' (Superman; mentioned) *''The Death of Superman'' *''Reign of the Supermen'' *''Batman: Hush'' (single Superman) *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' Comic books *''The Death of Superman: Part 1'' **"Power: Blowing Hot and Cold" **"Power: Containment!" **"Power: The Harder They Fall" **"Power: Slugfest!" **"Proof: Pitch" **"Proof: Shots" **"Proof: Into the Fire" (photo) **"The Wake: Picking Up the Pieces" (flashback) **"The Wake: Flashback" (flashback) **"The Wake: Clyde" (flashback) **"The Wake: Show Me!" (flashback) Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Kryptonians